As estimated 44% of the children born to chronic alcoholic mothers are mentally retarded. However, little is known about the neurochemical abnormalities which are present in these children. One likely candidate for a neurochemical cause of the mentioned retardation is a defect in the synthesis or structure of the carboxydrate-containing membrane components that are involved in cell-cell interactions and recognition, namely gangliosides (GA) and glycoproteins (GP). The present study will examine the synthesis of GA and GP in brain, CNS synaptic plasma membranes (SPM) and CNS myelin (MY) in offspring of alcohol-consuming female rats because changes in the synthesis of GA or GP from SPM would be expected to result in altered synaptic connectivity and neural dysfunction. Similar changes in MY-associated GP or GA could affect the subtle interaction/recognition of the oligodendroglial and axonal membranes and result in abnormal CNS myelination. The incorporation of 3H- or 14C-labeled precursors into GA and GP of brain, SPM and MY will be evaluated by a double-label isotope technique, so that the uptake can be studied simultaneously with combined control and ethanol samples. Studies will be performed on the developing offspring of female rats that have been fed an ethanol or control liquid diet either chronically or for a short period prior to parturition. The studies will include the offspring that are maintained with their own mothers or cross-fostered.